JumpStart PreK-1st Grade: Frankie's Field Trip
JumpStart PreK-1st Grade: Frankie's Field Trip, also known simply as JumpStart: Frankie's Field Trip, is an interactive DVD released circa 2006. The DVD centers on Frankie taking four passengers on a bus ride to different locations, such as a post office, farm, and fire station. During the trip, viewers encounter songs and activities. The DVD is inspired by and reuses content from JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?. Description The viewer must use the arrow keys and enter keys on a remote control for various interactions during the bus ride. These interactions include deciding which route to take, responding to situations that occur during the ride, and completing activities at the trip destinations. When the viewer encounters a song sequence, Frankie will periodically present the viewer with questions during the song, and the viewer must select one of three answers. After visiting a location, the viewer creates a scrapbook by selecting photos according to Frankie's hints. Characters Main Characters *Frankie *Hopsalot *Kisha *Eleanor *Pierre Characters from Reused Sequences *CJ *Edison *Cuckoo *Pepper *Rip Rat *Old MacDonald Activities *'Mailbox Slots' - The viewer must help deliver mail by matching packages to the slots with the same shape and color. *'Corn Maze' - The viewer must lead Kisha through a corn maze. The viewer can use the remote to decide which way Kisha should go and avoid obstacles. When Kisha reaches the treasure chest, the viewer must unscramble an image on the top of the chest to open it. *'Fireman's Ladders' - The viewer must help Hopsalot climb up and a series of ladders and ramps to reach the top of the fireman's pole. When obstacles appear, the viewer will be prompted to press either the up or down key on the remote to avoid them. *'Scrapbook' - The viewer can create a scrapbook for three locations: the post office, farm, and fire station. Frankie will ask the viewer to find certain photos for the scrapbook. Songs Note: All song are reused from JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? *Cuckoo Song *Old MacDonald Had a Farm *Where is Pepper? *Stop Look and Listen Educational Content *Telling Time *Colors and shapes *Following directions *Left/Right *Deduction *Rhyming *Letter sounds *Problem Solving Re-releases / Bundles In 2007, JumpStart PreK-1st Grade: Frankie's Field Trip was released as part of the JumpStart Ready to Learn System bundle, which also included JumpStart Preschool (1995), several short storybooks, and alphabet flash cards. Trivia *Despite his inclusion as a main character in similar media such as JumpStart Phonics: Read & Rhyme and the JumpStart 3D Virtual World series, CJ doesn't appear as a main character in this game, and instead only appears in reused sequences from JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?. Gallery Screenshots Frankiefieldtrip_title.png|Title sequence frankiefieldtrip mainmenu.png|The main menu Frankiefieldtrip_activities.png|The activities list Frankiefieldtrip_songs.png|The songs list Frankiefieldtrip_tutorial.png|A tutorial demonstration of how to use the remote frankiefieldtrip frankie.png|A closeup of Frankie driving the bus Frankiefieldtrip_mailbox_slots.png|Mailbox Slots activity Frankiefieldtrip_corn_maze.png|Corn Maze activity Frankiefieldtrip_fireman_ladder.png|Fireman's Ladder activity Frankiefieldtrip_song_question.png|A question and answer section Frankiefieldtrip_post_office_scrapbook.png|Post office scrapbook Frankiefieldtrip_scrapbook.png|Farm scrapbook Frankiefieldtrip_fire_station_scrapbook.png|Fire station scrapbook Cover Art frankie field trip front cover.png|The front of the cover used in the JumpStart Ready to Learn System bundle frankie field trip back cover.png|The back of the cover used in the JumpStart Ready to Learn System bundle Category:JumpStart Videos Category:Interactive DVDs Category:JumpStart: Frankie's Field Trip Category:2006 Releases Category:Kisha Category:Frankie